


Heartache And Hardship

by bittersweetblonde



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt, One Shot, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetblonde/pseuds/bittersweetblonde
Summary: When Lucas and Peyton decide to start trying for a baby, it's not as easy or simple as they thought it would be.





	Heartache And Hardship

Looking from the outside in, Lucas and Peyton Scott were the perfect married couple. They'd fallen in love in High School and their love had it all. They were the kind of couple you'd read about in books or see in movies, they were the couple you wanted to live vicariously through and have a love like theirs yourself, but there was one thing missing from their happy marriage and that was a child.  
They'd been married for a couple of years when they first decided to start trying. It was a topic that had never really been mentioned before, they both had their jobs and focused on their careers and each other for the first few years of marriage, having kids wasn't really on their agenda, but after spending a day with their nephew Jamie, it soon became their top priority.

_"That kid is such a blast." Peyton said as her and Lucas sat on the steps of their house sipping a hot chocolate each. They'd taken Jamie to the beach for the day and had dropped him off home at Nathan and Haley's about an hour ago._   
_"I know. Today's been great, exhausting but great." Lucas replied and Peyton laughed._   
_Luke had been doing all sorts with him, they both had really. They'd built sand castles together, raced along the sand, swam and messed around in the sea and had eaten more ice cream than they probably should have._   
_"You're starting to show your age." Peyton teased._   
_"Says the girl who'll fall asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow later." He chuckled and she just smiled knowing he was right._   
_"Today actually got me thinking..." She then said and Lucas looked at her, wondering if she was thinking what he'd been thinking about himself?_   
_"Me too." He cut in before she could continue and she looked at him in surprise! She was expecting him to crack some joke like he usually did about how thinking made her head hurt._   
_"Ok, should I be worried?" She questioned and Luke laughed._   
_"About me not making the head joke or worried about what I've been thinking about, because if it's the second one you've got nothing to be worried about. Me and you have always been on the same wavelength right?" He answered and she just smiled and nodded._   
_"So you'd be ok with it then? You'd be on board about it?" She asked. "I mean we've never thought about starting a family before, let alone mention wanting a baby." She explained and Lucas nodded agreeing with her._   
_"I know, but we've obviously reached the stage now where we do and I'd want nothing more than to start a family with my beautiful wife." He told her and Peyton smiled before kissing him and sealing the deal._

Trying for baby hadn't been as easy and simple as they thought it would be though. It had been fun, but when Peyton kept getting her period month after month, it left the both of them feeling a little disappointed and also a little confused. In some cases it only takes the once for a woman to fall pregnant and Lucas and Peyton had been trying a lot more than that!   
Haley and Nathan had told them not to worry about it too much though, saying how work and the stresses of life can interfere sometimes without you even knowing and how thinking about conceiving during sex might have been having the opposite effect too, it was better for them to just let go of that thought and relax.  
Thankfully their advice paid off and six months after Lucas and Peyton had decided to start trying, Peyton had fallen pregnant. She was ecstatic, they both were, but sadly and tragically their joy didn't last for long.

_"You ok?" Lucas asked Peyton as they sat together on the couch one evening, her legs that he could never keep his eyes let alone hands off were resting on his lap and she nodded, but she was lying._   
_She'd been getting stomach cramps for about half an hour, they weren't too bad to begin with and she thought they were just part of pregnancy, she was sure she'd read about them somewhere, but as they began to get stronger, she started questioning if she'd really read about them at all?_   
_"You're not babe, what's wrong?" Lucas said, knowing it wasn't like her to be so quiet and when he noticed her grimace a little his mind instantly went to the baby._   
_"I'm just getting stomach cramps. I'm ok though...I think?" She answered, but suddenly she shot up from her position on the couch and clutched her stomach in pain._   
_"No you're not." He said, his arms around her in an instant trying to soothe her pain away and his head telling him to get her to the hospital as soon as possible which he did._   
_It was when they were in the car that Peyton felt liquid between her legs and as she looked down she noticed the colour of her old bedroom and the colour of her record label soaking through her jeans. Red. She began sobbing and sobbing hard, she knew what this meant._   
_Hearing his wife crying, Lucas stopped his words of comfort that he'd been giving to her since they got in the car and noticed what had made her start to sob in the first place. Squeezing her hand, he knew he had to be strong for the both of them right now and carried on speeding to the hospital. "It's ok, you're going to be ok. We're nearly there." He said, not really knowing what else to say._

Their worst fears got confirmed in that hospital, Peyton had suffered a miscarriage. Both her and Lucas had been left heartbroken and devastated by the news. It had taken them so long to conceive and yet so little time for their baby to get taken away, it didn't seem fair?   
That night and for many nights after Peyton cried herself to sleep. She blamed herself, questioned everything she'd done during her pregnancy that might have caused it and tortured herself over and over about it. Naturally Lucas had told her that it wasn't her fault, the doctor had even told her that at the hospital. "Sadly these things happen sometimes, there is no explanation." He'd said, but Peyton wasn't having any of it.  
She'd also started pushing Lucas away as time went on and it crushed him. He wanted to be there for her, for them to be there for each other, they needed that, they needed comfort and strength from each other, but she threw herself into work and the pair of them began to argue and fight. Their once happy and perfect marriage wasn't that any more.

_Lucas heard the front door go as he lay in bed, he'd not been to sleep and to be honest he couldn't actually remember the last time he'd had a decent night's sleep. Looking at the time on the bedside clock, he let out a sigh. It was 3am. It was 3am and his wife was coming in from work!_   
_Getting out of bed, he walked into the living room and saw her toss her bag and keys down before walking into the kitchen, obviously getting something to eat or drink. Following her, he then sat down at the kitchen table and watched as she boiled the kettle and made herself a cup of tea._   
_"How long is this going to go on for? How long are we going to keep doing this? Living like this?" He asked and she turned her head and looked at him confused._   
_"Like what?" She asked and Lucas let out a sigh as he looked at her. There was nothing there anymore. No emotion in her voice, no twinkle in her eye, it was all just...gone._   
_"Like this!" He exclaimed, his arms flying out to the sides, emphasising how they were right at this moment. "It's 3am Peyton. It's 3am and you've only just come in from work!" He told her._   
_"I had a lot to do." She replied with a shrug and then poured the water into her tea after the kettle had boiled._   
_"Don't ok. Don't do that!" He said, his voice getting loud. "Don't use work as an excuse, don't hide behind your office!" He told her._   
_"I'm not and to be honest I don't know what you're talking about or why you're up so late?" She replied._   
_"I'm talking about this situation. We should be together, but we're so far apart and I'm up so late because you're out so late." He said simply. "You're my wife Peyton, I worry about you ok. I've been worried about you since..." He continued and then stopped himself._   
_"Since what...since I lost our baby, you can say it you know. You can remind me of that fact." She said and suddenly, for the first time in months, Lucas noticed a crack appear in her voice and her eyes glaze over with tears. Finally she was showing something, she was showing some emotion again!_   
_Getting up from where he'd been seated, he walked over and just pulled her into a tight hug and her floodgates opened. "It wasn't your fault babe. It wasn't." He told her with so much conviction in his voice._   
_"Then why does it feel like it?" She asked through tears. "Why did it happen?" She questioned and Lucas just closed his eyes feeling his own emotions from what had happened build up._   
_"I don't know, but I do know that you need to let go of this guilt you're carrying around." He said and then pulled away to look into her eyes, but she was looking at the floor. "Hey, look at me." He told her tilting her chin up and as she looked at him, she noticed the tears in his eyes too. "Stop blaming yourself ok. Promise me." He said and although she didn't say anything, she did nod her head._

It had taken a good few months, but things were a little easier and happier between Lucas and Peyton since their 3am chat. Peyton had stopped coming home from work at all hours and had gotten back into her usual routine and the pair of them had become close again.  
There were the odd moments when it would all come back though. If they'd spent time with Jamie, Lucas would watch Peyton with him and imagine how things could have been and vice versa, but if things got too much, they'd comfort each other and give each other the strength they needed to get through it.  
They also had their friends around and found them to be a real help. Brooke was especially good for Peyton, she'd take her on shopping trips and take her mind off it all and Lucas had Skills who'd take him to the Rivercourt to shoot around to take his mind off it, but as it approached Lucas and Peyton's Wedding Anniversary, there was one thing that would bring it back for them, a tradition that they had.

_"I can't believe how beautiful this place is!" Peyton exclaimed as she looked at the view from their balcony. Lucas had booked them a holiday for their Anniversary mainly as a present, but also as a getaway from the last few months of heartache._   
_"Pretty damn special right?" He laughed and she smiled before pulling him by his shirt collar and kissing him passionately._   
_"Yeah." She said once she'd pulled away. "Just like my husband." She added and then pecked his lips and he smiled._   
_They'd already been out for a romantic meal and they were now watching the evening sunset from their balcony that overlooked the beach. "Happy Anniversary babe." He said as he held her in his arms._   
_"Happy Anniversary handsome." She replied and then moved from his embrace and took his hand, leading him back indoors, much to his confusion._   
_"Were you getting cold?" He asked and she shook her head and then told him to sit on the bed._   
_"Stay there, I won't be a minute. I'm just going to get your present" She told him and he just did as he was told, still feeling totally confused, especially when she went into the bathroom to get it! It wasn't until she emerged in some sexy lingerie that he realised what his present was and he couldn't help but smirk._   
_"Best Anniversary present ever." He said as she straddled his lap and pulled her sexiest moves on him._   
_A few minutes later and he was on his back on the bed with her beginning to take his clothes off and he wasn't sure if he should let this continue or put a stop to it. It was tradition for them to have sex every anniversary, infact they were usually having it most of the time, but they hadn't had it at all since the miscarriage._   
_"Wait babe, stop a minute." He managed to say and Peyton pulled away from him looking confused._   
_"What? What's wrong?" She asked._   
_"Nothing. Nothing. It's just...we haven't done this..." He started and Peyton put a finger to his lips._   
_"I know." She told him. "But it's been long enough and I'm ready...I miss being close to you." She answered and Lucas nodded, he knew what that felt like, he'd missed being close to her too._   
_"Are you sure about this?" He checked and she nodded, but she did have one little thing to inform him about._   
_"Yeah, but I erm...well I packed you some protection." She told him. "It might sound stupid, I don't know if you want to try again, but I'm so not ready for that yet and actually I'd be quite scared of getting pregnant again right now and..." She rambled but Lucas kissed her to stop her talking and then pulled away and stroked her face._   
_"I love you ok and whatever you want is fine by me." He told her and she just smiled. "Truth be told I don't want us to try again right now either." He added._   
_"Still on the same wavelength then?" She asked with a chuckle and Lucas nodded before kissing her and helping her out of her lingerie._

A year had gone by and it had been quite an eventful one. A few months after Lucas and Peyton came home from their Anniversary holiday, Brooke had found out that she was pregnant. To begin with she felt terrible, it wasn't like her and Julian had even been trying and it couldn't have happened at a worse time! Her best friend had been through a miscarriage months earlier and she had to break the news to her that she was now pregnant.  
Thankfully though and much to the relief of Brooke, Peyton had been nothing but happy and excited for her best friend when she'd found out the news, the only part she felt sad about was when Brooke told her how bad she'd felt about it at first. This was meant to be a really happy moment in her best friends life and she couldn't believe that Brooke felt terrible over it because of the situation her and Lucas had experienced.  
In recent months and as Brooke got nearer her due date, Lucas himself had wanted to try with Peyton for a baby of their own again, but she was still a little bit scared and worried by what had happened before to be ready yet. He understood and they hadn't really spoken about it since, but once Brooke had given birth, Peyton changed her mind.  
Brooke and Julian were the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl called Olivia and they made Peyton and Lucas the Godparents, a gesture that the two of them felt honoured by and once they'd met their gorgeous Goddaughter, Peyton decided that the time was right for her and Lucas to try for one of their own again.

_"She was so beautiful wasn't she?" Peyton asked once they'd returned home from the hospital and Lucas agreed._   
_"Yeah, she was." He said as he got undressed ready for bed._   
_"Are you ok?" She then asked, noticing how different he'd been acting since they left the hospital._   
_"Yeah, why?" He replied, climbing into bed._   
_"Well you've been a bit quiet since we got in, in fact you were quiet in the car and you kind of seem in your own world right now." She answered and Lucas apologised._   
_"Sorry, it's just...well when I saw you holding Olivia earlier, I imagined that you..."_   
_"Were holding our baby?" She cut in and he just nodded. "I thought it too, when I saw you holding her." She told him and he just let out a small, sad smile._   
_"It was a bittersweet moment wasn't it." He said and she nodded before taking her makeup off._   
_"Yeah." She answered and then caught Lucas staring at her in the mirror._   
_"You know you don't need any of that make up, you look beautiful without it." He told her, changing the subject, knowing how baby talk still scared her a little and she just laughed._   
_"What are you after?" She asked and Lucas just smiled._   
_"Well I was just paying you a compliment, but if I can get sex from it then I won't complain." He answered with a smirk and Peyton laughed before getting into bed herself._   
_"You're lucky I love you otherwise I'd be kicking you out of this bed right now." She said before kissing him and it soon turned passionate._   
_It was when things started to get heated between them that Peyton decided to let him know that she'd reached the same place as him in wanting to try for a baby again and as he reached for the condoms, she stopped him. "Don't." She simply said and he looked at her confused._   
_"But we always..." He started and she nodded._   
_"I know, but I'm ready Luke. I'm ready for us to try again." She explained and he smiled at her._   
_"Really?" He asked. "I mean you're sure about this?" He added and she nodded._   
_"Yeah, seeing Olivia and you holding her...it's what I want." She told him and he just stroked some hair from her eye and then kissed her softly._   
_"Me too, more than anything." He said and the condoms were left untouched from then on._

Annoyingly, it hadn't been easy for them again though. Another six months had gone by and there was no sign of a baby. They'd had one moment of hope three months into trying though. Peyton was late and she'd bought a pregnancy test, but it came back negative when she'd taken it and she'd gotten her period a few days later. At first they'd put their lack of conceiving down to work related stress, the pressure to conceive and even the thoughts of what had happened before possibly having an effect, but as the time ticked on, they started wondering if there was more to it?  
Peyton decided to book them in for a doctors appointment to find out what was going on and explained to them everything that had happened. How long it taken them to conceive before, how she'd miscarried and how long it was taking them again this time. The doctor listened, took down some notes, asked them some questions and then ran some tests. It wasn't until a few days later when they went back for the results that they received another baby blow.

_"I'm afraid you've got a low sperm count Lucas." The doctor said, stunning the couple into silence. Neither really knowing what to say?_   
_"Erm...ok well what does this mean...where do we go from here? What do we do?" Peyton asked a few minutes after the news had sunk in._   
_"Well in some cases there is a chance that you can fall pregnant naturally and as you have in the past, then you do have a likely chance, but there are other options you can look into, sperm donors for instance or adoption. I can give you some leaflets to take home and read through." The doctor said and Peyton nodded, happy to take them. Lucas on the other hand, well all he could hear in his head was that he was firing blanks and it ate away at him._   
_"You're not paying attention to me at all are you?" Peyton asked him once they'd gotten home and he looked at her confused._   
_"Sorry, what?" He said._   
_"I was then saying how I never realised how many kids are out there that need parents." She replied, the adoption leaflet in her hands which she was obviously reading._   
_"Oh." He answered and Peyton put the leaflet down and looked at him. The disappointment was written all over his face, had been since they'd left the doctors and he looked like he'd been kicked in the guts, she was sure he probably felt like he had been too._   
_"Luke, I know you're feeling bad right now, but this isn't the end of the world. We can still have a family honey." She told him and although he knew she was right, the news that he had a low sperm count still hurt and it was going to take a lot more than Peyton pulling him into a hug and stroking her magic, healing fingers over him like she was doing now to comfort it away._

A few months had passed since they'd received the news from the doctor and Lucas had withdrawn completely. He felt like a failure, like he couldn't give Peyton the one thing she was so desperate for, what they were both so desperate for and in thinking that, he'd withdrawn from her too. It felt like they'd taken so many steps forward since the miscarriage had started to draw them apart and now they'd taken a massive step back to that time, only this time it was the other way around. It wasn't Peyton who was beating herself up and blaming herself, it was Lucas.  
He'd gone in on himself, didn't speak much and when he did it was usually something about how inadequate he was. Nobody could get through to him, not Peyton, not Nathan, not even Haley. His wife, his brother and his best friend!   
He spent most of his time at the Rivercourt taking his frustrations out, but it just made him worse. He was missing shot after shot and getting angrier by doing so.  
Peyton herself was also getting angry, angry at him for acting like this. She knew he was dealing with a lot and that it had hit him hard and she understood, she'd been there herself when they lost the baby, but she couldn't let him keep doing this, just like he couldn't when it had been the other way around and at 1am one morning when he still hadn't come home, she decided enough was enough and went down to the Rivercourt to get him and their marriage back on track again.

_"Nice hands." She said as she saw him miss what was probably his thousandth free throw._   
_"Nice legs." He replied, not bothering to even turn around and face her, but she didn't mind. He'd answered her with a quote from their past when he could have ignored her completely like he had been doing lately. That was something in itself._   
_She took a seat on the bleachers and just watched him, she knew he'd vent out to her eventually, he didn't need pushing._   
_"What time is it?" He asked as he grabbed the ball and then aimed at the hoop, but missed again._   
_"Just gone one." She replied and then he cursed. She wasn't sure if it was from missing his shot, the time or just him being mad at himself._   
_"Why are you still with me?" He suddenly asked, ignoring the ball that was rolling away on the floor and focusing on her._   
_Peyton looked at him in slight shock and surprise. "What? Where's that come from?" She asked and he gave a shrug._   
_"I don't know. I've just been thinking it lately. I mean what am I? A washed up basketball player that can't play because of his heart and a lousy husband that can't give his wife a baby. Pretty great catch you got yourself there babe." He said and Peyton got up off the bleachers and walked over to him._   
_"You want to know what I see when I look at you?" She asked. "I see a high school basketball coach who was brave enough to give up on his dream, I see a guy with an amazing heart, a big, kind, loving heart and I see my husband. You're all I see Lucas, there could never and would never be anybody else. I love you and I'm with you because I love you...baby or no baby." She said and she could see the tears building up in his eyes._   
_"I can't give you what you want Peyton, all this time we've wanted a family and I can't give that to you. Do you know what that feels like, do you know how much it's killing me?" He asked, his voice breaking with emotion and she nodded, feeling her own tears building up._   
_"Course I do. I felt like that when we lost the baby. I felt like a failure, like it was my fault, like I'd lost the one thing you wanted so badly, but it wasn't my fault was it, remember who told me that, who kept telling me that?" She asked and he just nodded. "This isn't yours Lucas and I never for a second would think of blaming you or think of you as some kind of failure. The only person that does is you and you need to stop." She told him and he let out a sigh._   
_"How?" He asked and she reached up and stroked his face, him closing his eyes at the contact._   
_"By looking at our other options. I've not seen you pick up those leaflets once since we got them." She said and he opened his eyes and let out a sigh._   
_"Because I want a mini you or me running around. A little girl with curly blonde hair or a little boy with my goofy squint. I know it makes me sound ungrateful, but since we decided to start a family that's what I've envisioned in my head." He told her and she just nodded with a sympathetic smile._   
_"I did too and who knows maybe we can, it's not totally out of the question you know. That doctor did say there was a chance and we got lucky before, but you also have to have these other options in your mind Luke." She told him and he nodded._   
_"I know, you're right and I'm sorry for all this and how I've been acting lately. It just knocked me for six." He told her and she kissed him with a smile._   
_"You don't need to say sorry, I was the same remember." She said and he kissed her back, telling her he loved her and the two of them went home that night with Lucas swatting up on alternative baby options._

A few weeks had passed and once again Lucas and Peyton were back to being the happy, perfect couple everybody knew and loved and the two of them had also come up with a plan. They were going to spend the next six months trying for a baby of their own and if nothing happened by then, they were going to adopt. There were children out there who were as desperate for parents as they were for a child and it seemed like the best and right thing to do.  
Two months into trying though and Peyton found herself to be late again. At first she was convinced it was deja vu and would be like before, a case of work or something stressing her out and she was sure she'd get her period a few days later, but a week had gone by and she still hadn't got it?

_"You not hungry this morning?" Luke asked as he noticed Peyton hadn't touched much, if not any of her breakfast and she pushed her plate to the side and shook her head before looking at him._   
_"Luke, I don't want to get your hopes up here, but I think I might be pregnant?" She told him and he almost choked on his drink. "Sorry, probably not the best time to say that." She added with a slight laugh and he wiped his mouth and just looked at her._   
_"Pregnant? Really?" He asked and she shrugged._   
_"I don't know, but I'm a week late and I actually feel a little nauseous this morning, which is why my breakfast doesn't seem so appetizing." She explained and he just smiled, something she picked up on._   
_"Peyton, this is great...well maybe not so great that you're not feeling too good, but this could be what we've been longing for." He said with excitement in his voice and she reached for his hand and stroked it, wanting to calm him down a little._   
_"I love how happy you are by this, I am too, but we shouldn't get our hopes up too much ok...just incase." She said and Lucas nodded, but his smile said otherwise. He knew she was right, but he had a good feeling about this and when they went to buy a test he could actually see a little glow about her._   
_"Ok how long do we have to wait?" He asked once they returned home and she'd come out of the bathroom._   
_"Three minutes, like before." She told him, referring back to the last time they'd done this._   
_He nodded and pulled her into his arms, just holding her as they waited, both of them hoping that this would be a good outcome._   
_"If I am pregnant, it'll be different this time won't it?" She suddenly asked with a touch of fear in her otherwise hopeful voice. She didn't want to have to face losing a baby ever again, especially now that they knew how hard it was for them to conceive._   
_"You know I can't answer that babe." He said, wishing that he could and wishing that he could promise her it would all be ok this time. "I do know that we're due a break on the baby front though." He added and she nodded with a slight smile._   
_Two minutes later and it was as if the God's had heard them as their eyes stared at a positive pregnancy test and the pair of them soon let out their sounds of joy, happiness and excitement._

Thankfully and much to the relief of both Lucas and Peyton, she'd had a normal, drama free pregnancy this time around. They were both a little worried to begin with given what had happened before, but once Peyton had passed the 12 week stage and had been told at scans that everything seemed fine, the worry settled down.   
The months passed, the cravings started and her body grew and Peyton couldn't have been any happier. She made the other Mom's laugh at anti-natal classes, they obviously were as happy as her by their impending bundles of joy, but they did moan and complain a little over how fat they felt and how their hormones were driving them mad, but Peyton loved experiencing it all, even Lucas didn't mind her mood swings. They were both so thankful for all that a normal pregnancy was throwing their way that they didn't care about any of the annoying parts that came with it and just embraced them instead.  
Their friends were so happy for them too, Haley and Brooke throwing Peyton a baby shower and Nathan and Julian throwing Lucas a 'Welcome To Dad's Club' party. Even little Jamie had got in on the action by sorting through his old toys that he didn't use, want or was too old for by putting them in a box to give to his younger cousin when he or she came along and it wasn't long before him and little Olivia got to meet their new playmate.

_"Luke?" Peyton said in the middle of the night. She was a few days overdue and she'd woken up feeling like it was time. She was sure she was in the early stages of labour and she had a feeling it wouldn't be long before her waters broke._   
_"Luke?" She repeated, only a little louder this time as she got no reply from him and he still looked like he was out for the count._   
_"LUCAS!" She yelled along with giving him a hard nudge which seemed to do the trick._   
_"What? What is it?" He mumbled, his voice still thick with sleep._   
_"The baby, I think it's ready to meet us!" She said and that soon had him fully awake and up and out of bed!_   
_He managed to get her and the bag they'd packed a week ago to the hospital and on the way there just like before, she'd felt a liquid between her legs, only this time it wasn't red and it meant something good. Her waters had broken._   
_They'd been taken to the delivery suite once they'd arrived and Lucas called their family and friends while they waited for Peyton's contractions to get more frequent._   
_Once they started to, the midwife couldn't quite believe how calm Peyton was. "Most women near on break the hands of their other halfs when going through this" She'd commented and Peyton and Lucas just laughed._   
_"We've not had the easiest time with pregnancy in the past so we're making the most of it now, right babe." Lucas said and Peyton nodded, but then grimaced as the pain hit and it was strong enough this time to have her swearing._   
_"Ok well maybe I'm starting to get more into the crazy woman in labour stage now." She replied once it had gone and when they did start to get more frequent, Lucas started to feel as though Peyton was set on breaking his hand!_   
_About eight hours later and after a lot of pushing, moaning, cursing and hand gripping, a baby's cries sounded and it wasn't just the newborn with tears, Peyton and Lucas both let out a few of their own._   
_"Congratulations, you've got a beautiful baby boy." The midwife said as she handed the newly cleaned and wrapped up bundle of joy into Peyton's arms._   
_"He's beautiful." She gushed and Lucas nodded, smiling with joy, pride and love for his new born son and amazing wife._   
_"He's perfect, just like his Mama." He said and Peyton smiled before the pair of them kissed the new and longed for addition to their little family and then kissed each other._

They named him Oliver, Keith Scott. Olly for short and they adored him. Jamie loved having another boy around to play with and Brooke was already wanting little Olly to fall in love with her daughter so they could grow up as childhood sweethearts and marry each other when they were older, they near enough shared the same first name after all so why not share the last!  
Lucas and Peyton adored their son and had to pinch themselves sometimes that they'd finally got a little one to call their own. All that heartache and hardship they went through being worth it in the end.


End file.
